Aladdin, Alibaba, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei
Aladdin, Alibaba, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei & Kougyoku vs the Medium is a fight between Aladdin, a Magi, Alibaba Saluja, the former third Prince of Balbadd, 5 of Kou Empire's Dungeon Capturers: Kouen Ren, the first Prince, Koumei Ren, the second Prince, Kouha Ren, the third Prince, Hakuei Ren, the first Princess, Kougyoku Ren, the eight Princess, and the Medium. Prologue Amon explains what will happen to the world and says that the "Medium" must be destroyed in order to avoid it. He warns all present people that it won't be a simple fight even with Aladdin, Solomon's Proxy, there. After the explanations are over, Kouen grabs Aladdin and orders him to tell him everything about Alma Torran. Aladdin promises to do so but only if Kouen sends back his soldiers and help them defeat the "Medium". Kouen agrees to his conditions and calls out for Koumei, Hakuei, Hakuryuu Ren and Kougyoku to come to Magnostadt. All of the mentioned Djinn Capturers from Kou, except Hakuryuu, plus Alibaba, Djinn Equip and head towards Magnostadt. While fighting against one of the Black Djinn, Scheherazade gets hurt when her Borg is broken, but Alibaba saves her. He notes that he can't use his fire powers with people getting in his way. Aladdin offers to push the Black Djinn out of the city with his Wind Magic, but soon realizes that he can't do much without the proper staff as well, because he might end up hurting other people. Battle Hakuei uses wind to drive the Black Djinn out of the city. She grabs multiple Black Djinn at once and once again pushes them out. Kougyoku and Kouha aim at one Black Djinn. Kougyoku creates a hole in it and Kouha slices it. Kouen puts his sword in one of his opponents and with quick movement, destroys it. After that, Aladdin goes to Hakuei, much to her surprise. She explains to Koumei that Aladdin saved her life. Alibaba spots Kougyoku, who is extremely happy to see him. Kouha, astonished, asks why is she so over-familiar with an enemy's general and she answers that they're good friends. Alibaba points at their enemy and asks if that's what it is. Meanwhile, the Medium creates more and more Black Djinn. Kougyoku and Kouha continue their teamwork to destroy the Black Djinn one after another. Kouha realizes that he can't even land a killing blow until he slashes them to ribbons. Koumei summons his Dante Al-Thais. He draws constellations and transfers half of the leg of a Black Djinn which appears in another Magic Circle and hits the another Black Djinn. He performs the same attack on a large group of Black Djinn at once. While fighting, Alibaba wonders about this attack. Hakuei notes that there's no end to this, and to defeat the Black Djinn, they have to sever them from the source. She creates a path for Alibaba by pushing out all of the Black Djinn standing in his way. Alibaba quickly gets closer to the opponent and tries to slash it, but even with Amol Saiqa, is unable to do so, as the Medium formed a Defensive Wall. Kouha asks Aladdin what they should do. Aladdin explains that the creation of the Defensive Wall and Black Djinn are acts of Magic and thus, every time it does it, it consumes its Magoi little by little, so if the Medium continues to produce Black Djinn until it completely consumes its Magoi, the Defensive Wall will disappear as well and they will be able to defeat it. Much to everyone's horror, Aladdin says that there's around ten thousand of more Black Djinn to come. Aladdin also explains that the Defensive Wall is several tens of times stronger than his Magi's Borg. Everyone, except Kouen, is already completely worn out. Just then, Kouen appears flying. He goes into a group of Black Djinn, attacks one of them and instantly destroys it. After covering his Metal Vessel in flames, he jumps from one Black Djinn to another and as soon as he touches them with his sword, it burns and blows them away. Just then, multiple Black Djinn catch him and cover him in their hands, but Kouen casually uses his sword again, destroying six of them at once. Then, his Astaroth Djinn Equip wears off, leaving him quite tired himself. He then Djinn Equips Agares and digs a hole in the ground. With Hakuei pushing Black Djinn away of him, he stimulates the veins of the Earth and pulls out lava flow. He switches his Djinn Equip to Astaroth again and starts absorbing the Magoi from the hot lava to his Metal Vessel. Alibaba wonder who the hell this guy is. Kouen goes around and destroys another Black Djinn. Being surrounded by them, he goes towards the volcano he created and replenishes his Magoi. Aladdin comments that it's too reckless, as it means getting closer to death countless times. He's sure that Kouen's body is suffering a great toll, but when he says that they have to stop him, Koumei explains that he won't listen to him, as he doesn't mind hurting himself. Alibaba recalls his previous meetings with Kouen and interprets Koumei's words as being the kind of person who doesn't care if he's hurt for the everyone's sake, for the world's sake. Much to his shock, Koumei denies it. Meanwhile, Kouen continues defeating Black Djinn that stand in his way. Enraged, he screams that once he gets rid of them, he will obtain everything he desires. He adds that fools like them who can't even talk will die and wants them to hurry up and let him talk with the Magi. Kouha explains that that conversation with Aladdin is the only thing Kouen cares for right now. Having a lot of Black Djinn in front of him, Kouen says that this is annoying and addresses to Alibaba, whom he calls brat from Balbadd, to get over there. Seeing Alibaba's confusion, he comes to him and grabs him with great speed. He then forces Alibaba into the volcano so he replenishes his Magoi. Much to everyone's surprise, the two of them prepare to use their Extreme Magic at the same time. While they summon it, Koumei decides that they need to protect them so no Black Djinn get close them. Then, Kouen activates his Astor Inqerad. The dragon he summoned surrounds the Medium from all sides and with white flames, destroys all the Black Djinn outside the Defensive Wall in an instant. Alibaba summons a large sword and person covered in flames, Amol Al-Bador Saiqa, and aims at the Defensive Wall. However, even with great difficulty, he isn't able to destroy it. Kouen orders Astaroth to lend him his powers and sends out a dragon to support him, making Alibaba's Extreme Magic stronger. With this, Alibaba is able to open some cracks in the Defensive Wall. Kouen looks at Alibaba, smirks, and then - after returning to his serious expression, comments that Alibaba is pathetic. He also wants him to put his back into it. Alibaba tells him shut up as he knows this. He uses his move again and creates a big explosion. With this, he opens more cracks in it, and although isn't able to destroy it completely, the two of them managed to break the pillar that connected the Medium with the thing in the clouds. Koumei draws constellations, covering the city with it and transfers the damage outside, complaining that it's quite exhausting, so Kouha cheers him on. When a Black Djinn tries to go outside of the Medium's Defensive Wall, it gets incinerated in Astaroth's white flames. Kouen explains that unless he orders them to, they won't disappear for the whole eternity. Then, he reminds Alibaba to go and recover his Magoi while they aren't under an attack and Alibaba agrees. However, multiple hands from the Medium reach the volcano first and take the fire's Magoi away, turning the fire into a black substance. The Medium then starts reabsorbing the Black Djinn. It then changes its shape from a sphere to this huge, slim doll. looking like a skeleton. It absorbs Astaroth's flames with its hands and does the same for the ground, trees and birds, changing everything to black and thus, killing it. Aladdin, after realizing what's happening, terrified, explains that no matter what it is, trees or even people from Magnostadt, if the palm of the Medium's hands touch it, its Magoi will be taken away which will result in death. The Medium's head turns into several tens thousands of hands. With one of them, it reconnects itself with the thing in the clouds. Alibaba tries to stop it and quickly charges on the enemy. However, a barrier is created around one of its hands which stops his Amol Saiqa. Alibaba starts slashing through it multiple times, but soon gets attacked himself. The Medium tries to catch him, but he successfully runs away and dodges it for some time. However, the palm of the Medium's hand touches Alibaba's arm and strips him off his Djinn Equip there. It's then able to hit Alibaba with great strength, so Alibaba hits the ground and gets pushed by it for some meters, destroying the ground. Kouen comes from behind and with his sword, touches his opponent and creates an explosion. The Medium defends itself with barriers created around every part of its hands. It then grabs the whole body of Kouen. He releases his dragon which cuts off the hand of the rest of the arm and falls down. He ends up being hurt all over his body, with the skin of his face completely teared off. The same happens to Alibaba's arm. Seeing what the Medium did to her brother and her friend enrages Kougyoku. She charges at the opponent with Vainel Arros, but her attack is stopped by the barrier. Knowing that continuing this way is useless, Kougyoku summons multiple water spears, Vainel Al-Salos. After declaring that she will spear it full of holes, with great speed, she sends them onto her enemy. The Medium defends with the barriers created all over the place, but some of them touch its body. After some time, most of it gets speared with Kougyoku's attack, much to Koumei's, Kouha's and Alibaba's surprise. Aladdin is also surprised that Kougyoku's attack worked. The Princess uses Vainel Al-Salos once again, spearing the next parts of the Medium's body. Aladdin realizes that the Medium is able to use the defensive wall as well as stealing Rukh only by the palms of his hands, so attacking other parts of its body will work. He summons three Ugos and wants to end everything in one go with Har-Har Infigar. However, the Medium steals the Rukh from the sand. Kouen orders to not move recklessly and commands Koumei to direct the rest and their attacks. Hakuei summons her Extreme Magic, Pa'ir Al-Hazard, and catches it in the tornado. Then, Kouha comes at it with Lelazzo Madraga and makes a hole in it. He sends it right to the ocean where Kougyoku is waiting and preparing Vainel Ganezza, which she makes looking like a spear. She leaves a even bigger hole in it. After that, Aladdin uses Har-Har Infigar on it. Meanwhile, Kouen and Alibaba are talking. While Kouen restores Alibaba's arm, Alibaba realizes how incredible Kou is and wonders if they could join Sinbad and his Eight Generals. He also asks whether Hakuryuu will come or not, but Kouen isn't sure if Hakuryuu will follow his orders. Then, the Djinn Equips Astaroth and tells Alibaba that it's not the time to worry about others. He adds that they have to move as well and Alibaba agrees. The Medium defends from everyone's attack, including Aladdin's Har-Har Infigar, Hakuei's tornadoes and Kougyoku's spears. Kouha notes that they already used their Extreme Magic, but whatever they do, their Magoi is not enough. Aladdin says that they have to stop it before it regains its Magoi. He uses Har-Har Infigar, Alibaba - Amol Dherrsaiqa, and others attack as well. With Big Dipper Transfer Circle, Koumei transfers everyone's attacks to one big frame and directs it at the Medium, making it sustain serious damage. However, it falls to the sea and starts stealing Rukh from it and regenerates. While doing it, much to everyone's horror, it becomes bigger. The whole group is exhausted. Even so, Aladdin is certain that they should be able to win; even though the shape of the Medium is different from Alma Torran. He explains that back then, the 72 Household Members of Solomon became Djinn and attacked it one after another. He is sure that if everyone will put their strength together, they will win. The Medium then attacks Hakuei, wanting to crush her under its fist. Aladdin protects her by going in front of her and creating a Borg around himself. Kougyoku, thinking that she's unworthy of living as she's been reduced to such a sorry state near the sea, attacks it, but her water blades are useless even without the Medium's Defensive Wall. The Medium releases its hands and catches her. Kouha, angered at it for trying to kill one of his family, tries to save her, cutting its hand off. However, he gets caught as well. Kouen appears to rescue him, but while Kougyoku's skin gets teared off only on her legs, Kouha's whole body is damaged. Koumei then draws a constellation around an entire mountain and teleports it. He lets it fall right on the Medium, but in the end, it's unharmed. It sends his hands out to reach out to the clouds. Aftermath The Medium wants to bring an end to the world. The Medium defends from all attacks of still conscious people from the group, until the Medium is stricken with lighting, an attack of fully Djinn Equipped Sinbad, Bararaq Saiqa, which comes to the battlefield along with Drakon, Yamraiha and the Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel Users. Sinbad is grateful to the two people who quickly realizes what was happening and gathered all those people around the world. Yunan, one of them, admits that he's relieved that they made it in time as he was very worried. Alibaba asks if they won, but then runs out of Magoi and starts losing consciousness in mid-air. He is caught by Morgiana who appears, much to his shock, with a bright smile. Navigation Category:Fights Category:Magnostadt Arc